tkocfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Michael Esperanza
Vampiro |Alignment & Role = Mal Vilão |Class = Swordsman |Family/Relatives = Ulrich Fiduciario (Irmão de criação); Nina (Irmã de criação); Dias (Irmão de criação); Romeo (Irmão de criação) |Likes = Passar um tempo com sua família |Dislikes = Discutir com seus irmãos e irmã |Hobbies = Apreciar jardins |Love Interests = |Job/Occupation = Receptáculo atual do Conde Drácula |Rival = Ulrich Fiduciario |Archenemy = |Master = |Rank = D A |Favorite Food = Morangos |Forte in Sports = Natação |Favorite Music = Clássica |Mobile Weapons = |Fighting Style = Esgrima |Powers = The Power of Dominance |Weapons = Carmesí (Rapieira) |Energys = 霊気 Reiki マナ Mana |Nen Type = |Elements = Físico Energia Arquivo:Magic.png Magia Trevas |Origin = The King of Cartoons |Counterpart = |Debut = Elixir (01) }} Michael Esperanza (マイケル・エスペランサ Maikeru esuperansa) é um personagem de The King Of Cartoons And The Elixir of Life. Aparência Michael tem cabelos loiros e olhos azuis, ele é descrito como alguém muito belo por aqueles que o conhecem, e é o alvo de vários elogios por onde passa. Casualmente, Michael prefere roupas aconchegantes e que não sejam quentes, optando sempre por camisetas regatas ou shorts. Mich também recebeu um uniforme de soldado igual o de Ulrich, mas pediu para que o dele fosse branco, pois não gosta da cor preta. Assim como o de Nina e Dias, o uniforme de Michael não tem chapéu, apenas capa. História Pré-Elixir Michael, quando bebê, foi deixado na porta do orfanato St.Angeline em Madri, Espanha. Diferente de Ulrich, ele se deu bem com todos os moradores do orfanato, e não demorou muito para que se tornasse um patamar por lá, mas mesmo com esse tipo de fama, ele só foi se sentir realmente feliz após ficar amigo de Ulrich, Nina, Dias e Romeo. Elixir Em 24 de Dezembro de 2008, Michael junto de Ulrich, Nina, Romeo e Dias participaram do teste que iria decidir o Rei dos Desenhos dessa geração. Mich foi um dos últimos a participar, e por mais que demonstrasse um carisma exímio, sua perigosa afinidade às trevas impediu que o rapaz tivesse uma mínima chance de receber o título. Durante os anos de treinamento de Ulrich, Pernalonga aproveitou que Mickey teve que ir resolver algumas coisas no castelo, e decidiu ficar com Michael e o treinar. Acreditando que ele poderia ser uma das peças importantes que iriam ajudar o Rei dos Desenhos em sua jornada, Pernalonga decidiu fazer um teste com a Pedra do Destino, mas o artefato mostrou que esse não era o caso. Após Ulrich retornar, Michael e ele partem em uma missão juntos na suspeita de que uma criatura perigosa está se escondendo dentro de uma escola abandonada. Poderes e Habilidades Diferente de seus irmãos e irmãs, Michael não tem nenhuma característica especial que o deixa diferente de um humano comum, então mesmo sendo mais velho, ele não chega a ser mais forte que Dias, Nina ou Romeo. Ou seja, Michael é apenas um humano normal com certo conhecimento de esgrima, e nada mais. Entretanto, ao ser usado como um receptáculo para conter a alma do Conde Drácula, Michael ganha acesso ao Power of Dominance, o que permite a ele usar a alma de monstros destruídos para ganhar diversas habilidades diferentes que o ajudam na batalha. Além disso, ele também recebe acesso aos outros poderes relacionados com o lorde dos vampiros. Aparições * The King of Cartoons and the Elixir of Life Galeria Michael Esperanza.png Trívias * Assim como os demais irmãos e irmã de Ulrich, Michael faz referência a uma temporada específica da saga principal de TKOC. Nesse caso, ele faz uma referência à MI2/Blue Dragon. ** O fato dele ser o receptáculo do Drácula é baseado no personagem Soma Cruz, um dos protagonistas de um dos arcos de MI2. ** Sua participação na primeira missão de Ulrich após terminar de treinar é semelhante a como Leon Belmont ajudou Jet em sua primeira missão sozinho como Rei dos Desenhos. ** Michael ser confundido como uma das peças importantes para a vida de Rei dos Desenhos de Ulrich é uma referência ao conflito da Princesa Crystal durante o primeiro arco de Blue Dragon. Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Personagem do Mundo Real Categoria:Personagens da série Elixir Categoria:Personagem Masculino Categoria:Personagens Espanhois Categoria:Vampiros Categoria:Personagens nascidos em Setembro